Delicate Flower Petals
by Mesagi
Summary: All Clow Cards are now Sakura Cards. Yue feels that he no longer has a purpose. A young teenage girl who has finished school feels she no longer has any purpose. The two have a chance meeting in the park and strange things happen after that *Chapter 7 up*
1. Innocence

"Delicate Flower Petals"  
  
Innocence  
  
Mesagi: Waaaaaai! Back again. Didn't I tell you I'd get back to writing? Yeesh, I started this after I got the 10th chapter of Shadowed Hopes finished. Almost immediately too. I hope that you'll like it. My first attempt at a CSS fic! And my second attempt at a fic in general. No side stories this time around, none at all. I don't want to ruin this for you.  
  
********  
  
White, feathery wings flutter almost slightly in the breeze. Cool blue eyes pierce through the darkening evening sky.  
  
A young teenager sits alone in King Penguin Park on a swing, hardly moving at all. It was an awfully cold night, but she wasn't wearing a jacket. Long, wavy brown hair fell down her back, falling about 3/4 of the way down her back.  
  
The silent, angelic figure makes it's way to King Penguin Park; the favorite spot of almost everyone in the neighborhood to go and simply think. Yue was no exception. He liked the quietness of the park at night. Nobody was ever around, save for the odd couple once in a while.  
  
The same applied to young Aya. She came from a very well off family, but she didn't act it, nor did she dress it. The clothes she wore made her seem like she was from the bad part of town. She simply sat there, swinging back and forth slightly, feet never leaving the sand.  
  
Yue pulled up a bit and landed silently near a tree. There were quite a few around King Penguin Park, so it wasn't hard for him to find the right one to lean back against. Cool blue eyes look up at the sky, watching the stars and the moon. Especially the moon.  
  
The same sight was reflected in jade green eyes belonging to Aya. She never got tired of watching the stars. If there was one good thing about being as rich as she was, it was that she got to decorate her room as though it were the night sky. Her walls, ceiling, even her floor, were painted to be like the night sky, filled with beautiful stars and a silvery, almost full moon. Her room and the park, the two places that she went to be alone. The park was the only place she could go where it was quiet, though.  
  
Yue simply had no privacy anywhere else. He was just glad that the Clow Cards had all been turned into Sakura Cards, and that all of those problems were behind them. Syaoran and Sakura had both announced their love for one another- Yue didn't serve much of a purpose now. He bowed his head to his chest. He may not serve a purpose, but he still wanted to stretch his wings from time to time.  
  
For Aya, she had no chance for privacy. She always had someone coming in and trying to dictate her life. They always wanted her to do this in this subject, or to get a scholarship in this field. Whatever she did, it was never enough for her parents or her teachers. She could be getting a 93% average, and they would want 100% from her. She just couldn't do that. She was good in school, all right, but she didn't /want/ to go to university right away, and her parents had scolded her for this. She didn't feel she had a use now that she wasn't in school.  
  
The both of them, Yue and Aya, they had come to the park for similar reasons. They both felt like they served no purpose now that they had finished something big, and both of them just wanted to be /left alone/ instead of badgered by one person or another.  
  
Aya swung a bit more on the swing, kicking her feet a bit. She watched the sand billow up and then float gently to the ground again. Ahh, how very much like her life that sand was. It was blown around the way the wind wanted it to go. The sand didn't have any control over where it went. It simply had to follow the path that had been set for it. She found this to be greatly un-fair. Sure, the sand wasn't real, but /she/ was.  
  
Yue had no choice either. He was the Judge, the Moon Guardian; his life had been created for one purpose. But Sakura was no longer in need of his protection. She could take care of herself with her own, growing magic. There was no need for him, and yet he still existed because his other half existed. He looked up across the park, watching a bit of sand rise into the air.  
  
Aya looked up again, looking past the Penguin slide, over towards the trees. Something white caught her eye. She looked again and saw that this white thing was really a- person? She /thought/ it was a person, but they had feathery wings and flowing robes. Was she seeing an angel? Had she fallen asleep in the park again? Was she simply hallucinating?  
  
Yue's gaze suddenly shifted. He felt eyes on him. He hadn't thought that he would be seen where he was, hardly anyone came here, and it was always safe to stand around here. His cool blue eyes locked with bright jade green eyes. A human teenager! With any luck, he could take off and let the young girl think that he was some sort of drug-induced hallucination.  
  
But that wasn't going to work, she had already stood up and had begun to walk towards him, head tilted curiously to the side. Her eyes were shining with curiosity at this bizarre being that she had come across.  
  
Yue didn't have the time to take flight; the girl had already reached him before he could spread his wings. "Are you- an angel," came the young girl's soft words. Her voice was surprisingly gentle.  
  
"An angel?" he questioned, his voice cool and crisp. "No, I am not an angel."  
  
"Then, what are you? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"I am-yes, you are dreaming," he replied, spreading his wings and taking off as quickly as he could. Had he been more careful, he may not have caused a few feathers to fall free of his wings. Aya bent down and picked up one of them. "Even if it is a dream-" she said softly, making her way home, "I want to keep this."  
  
***  
  
Aya awoke the next morning and yawned, sunlight streaming in through her windows. She yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes and letting out a content sigh. "What a nice dream I had," she said out loud, though not loud enough for anyone else to hear. She buried her face into her pillow and drove her hands under the pillow. I wish it had been real- she thought to herself, sighing slightly. She pulled back from her pillow with a start, drawing her hands from under it. A soft white feather was held in her right hand.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream!"  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Waaaaaai! Did you like it? I hope you did . It's a bit different from my first story, but I'm liking writing it. Hope you like it, too. Ohh! R&R, of course.  
  
Next chapter: Aya goes out and looks for the mysterious Angel that she had seen the night before, but to no avail. Though, she does meet a very nice young man. 


	2. Soft Brown Eyes

Delicate Flower Petals  
  
"Soft Brown Eyes"  
  
Mesagi: Waaaaaai! I'm back again . I seem to have forgotten to give a disclaimer in the last chapter- so sorry! And also, I would like to apologize for my mistake on Yue's eye colour. I said blue instead of violet, so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. Only this fic, and what not.  
  
********  
  
Aya smiled softly as she twirled the feather between her fingers. "I should put this somewhere- safe. An Angel's feather surely is a good luck charm," she whispered out loud to herself. She walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. She pulled out an old necklace she never wore and pulled the charm out of the clasp that held it to the leather strap. She carefully inserted the end of the feather into the clasp and carefully closed the clasp around it. With that done, she slipped the newly fashioned necklace over her head. "Perfect!"  
  
***  
  
Aya had already gotten dressed and had finished with her morning routine. She smiled quite cheerfully, her usual morning act, as she left the house. "Goodbye, mother, father," she called on her way out the door.  
  
She walked in silence down the street, heading towards King Penguin Park. She had met the Angel there, so she hoped that she would see him there again today. Her jade green eyes shone with the hope. She hadn't really been hopeful in a long time, so she was taking a risk. It couldn't have been a dream, I still have this feather she thought as she fingered the feather gently. It was a very beautiful feather, too. Delicate and soft, white as snow. And yet, it seemed almost- silvery.  
  
Aya made her way through the park, looking around for her Angel. She didn't find him in the playground area, but she didn't really think she would. She then proceeded to make her way towards the wooded area. She looked around the trees, behind stones, around everywhere. But she just couldn't find him.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had looked, but it was already about noon by the time she had given up. She sat on a small boulder and sighed softly, looking down to the ground with disappointment. My Angel- He isn't here-  
  
"Hey, you look sad- can I ask what's wrong?" came a soft, gentle voice from above her. She looked up into the soft, kind brown eyes of a silver haired young teenage boy. "Of course, if it bothers you, I can leave you alone, considering you don't know me."  
  
"Ahh- No, that's alright. I'm just- Ahh, never mind, nothing is the matter," she said softly, smiling gently back to this strange individual. He seemed to be a kind person.  
  
"Well, if you say so. I just saw you sitting here and wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help make you feel better."  
  
"But- you don't even know me-"  
  
"I know, but I don't really like to see people being sad. But if there isn't anything wrong, there's nothing to be worried about, now is there?"  
  
"I suppose you're right. Hey, do you want to sit with me?" Now why did I ask that? I don't even know this guy. But he seems to be nice-  
  
"Alright! I'm not really doing anything myself, I just wanted to go for a walk-" with that, the young teenage boy sat down beside her and smiled in a very friendly manner to her.  
  
He seems to be very nice. "So, um, what's your name?" Aya asked softly. "Mine is Aya."  
  
" Ahh, what a nice name, Aya- Mine is Yukito," he replied, still smiling.  
  
Yukito, what a nice name- "So is yours, Yukito."  
  
The both of them just sat there on the boulder and talked softly to each other, smiling the whole time. They talked about random things; the weather, the area, the schools, stores, what books were coming out, what kinds of books each of them read. They both generally were having a grand time talking to one another.  
  
"Ohh! I have to go, so sorry, Aya-chan," he said suddenly, looking down at his watch and standing up abruptly. "I have to go meet someone!" With that, he took off and waved back to her.  
  
Aya stood and waved back, turning to walk off.  
  
"Hey!" She turned to the sound of his voice. She saw a candy flying through the air in her direction. She caught it and blinked, looking back at Yukito. He smiled at her and continued on his way.  
  
How- nice.   
  
***  
  
Aya sat in her room, writing silently in her journal. Only her bedside lamp was turned on now. After she was done, she put the journal aside and sighed softly, looking out at the night sky through her window, and on the walls of her room.  
  
Where is my Angel?   
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm thinking that this story is going to be longer than 'Shadowed Hopes' was- Not sure though. I actually kinda hope it is. That would make for a lot more writing, and I really like writing this story! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Next Chapter: Aya goes for a walk late that night, looking for her Angel. But she runs into some trouble along the way. 


	3. Reflections of the Moon

Delicate Flower Petals  
  
"Reflections of the Moon"  
  
Mesagi: Well, sorry it took me so long to write up the next chapter. I had it done, but I've totally deleted it and started anew, considering I didn't really like the way I wrote the next chapter. So here it is, the third chapter of Delicate Flower Petals!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own CCS in my dreams, and therefore do not own Card Captor Sakura in reality, no matter how much I want to. It is a creation of CLAMP, and belongs to them.  
  
********  
  
Aya stood up silently and looked through her darkened room. Moonlight streamed in through her open window, curtains gently swaying in the breeze that wafted through the window. Still silent, she crept over to her dresser and looked through her clothes, looking for something that would hide her from sight. It was only 11:00pm now, but her parents were already in bed. They worked early, so they always went to bed early, and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Having selected a plain, black turtle neck and dark blue jeans, she dressed quickly and began her silent trek out of her house, being sure to skip the third last step on her way down (it always squeaked, something that had gotten her caught on numerous occasions). Of course, she was wearing the necklace she had created from the feather she had found from her Angel. She would never leave home without it (she didn't wear it to bed because it might break, or be stripped of the fine tufts of fluff that actually made the feather).  
  
Still silent, she took her bike out from behind the house and climbed onto it. She kicked the kickstand back up and started peddling, heading towards King Penguin Park. Her Angel had to be there, he just had to be. What if he only came at night? That was her thought, so she would look for him now, while it was still dark.  
  
A few minutes later and she had arrived. Still silent, though there was no need for her to be, she locked her bike up to the fence and started towards the playground.  
  
The park was totally deserted, the slide looking almost like some strange monster illuminated by the silvery light of the moon. A short distance away, the pond reflected the silvery orb that hung in the sky, as well as the points of silvery light that dotted the sky.  
  
The swings creaked slightly as the wind pushed them gently back and forth. It almost created the impression that there were ghosts enjoying a late night swing.  
  
Aya started silently walking towards the trees. She had found her Angel there last time, so she figured that once again she would find him (or perhaps this Angel was a girl-she had heard that all angels were pretty) in the trees.  
  
A noise behind her startled her and she turned around, jade green eyes peering through the eerily illuminated forest, looking for the source of the noise. Seeing nothing but a cat, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, gasping suddenly as she came face-to-chest with a tall, mean looking man. Before she had the time to scream, another man had come up behind her and clamped a strong hand over her mouth, the other arm pulling her towards a large, muscular form and holding her tightly.  
  
"Hey, girlie, shouldn't be walking alone at the park this time of night, might run into trouble," came a voice from behind her. She assumed that it was the same guy that had hold of her. "And I'm sure a fine young thing like yourself is sure to find herself in a /lot/ of trouble."  
  
Aya struggled against her captor, but the simple fact that she was small and he was large kept her from really moving all that much. The man standing in front of her just snickered as the one holding her began to drag her towards the cover of the forest, to a place out of view of the paths traveled through the forest.  
  
Ohh god, they're planning on- no! I- Where's my Angel? Ohh please, let him come, let him save me! she thought desperatly, eyes huge as she still struggled against her captor, no matter how pointless it seemed.  
  
"Ouch! What the hell!?" her captor shouted as he released her, stumbling backwards a bit. "Something cut me!"  
  
Not missing her chance, Aya ducked and ran, only to be grabbed by the other man. "Stupid, just a cat or something, come on, let's go," he said gruffly, covering Aya's mouth before she could scream.  
  
"I'm telling you man- somethin' ain't right about this," her previous captor said, rubbing a cut on his arm.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, what the hell?" her current captor cried, releasing Aya again. Once more she ran as the second captor cursed about a hundred different curses and held his arm, his cut running deeper than his friend.  
  
"Let's get out of here, man, this isn't worth it!" the first captor said shakily. He had heard the stories about ghosts in the park, and he certainly didn't want to stick around, big as he was.  
  
"Ahh, she got away anyways, and god knows where she went to. She's dressed so damn darkly-" the second guy said, covering his own anxiety with an excuse.  
  
The two of them went off, neither of them admitting their fear to each other.  
  
Aya sat behind a boulder and shivered, clutching her knees to her chest. Her eyes were huge. Sure, they hadn't gotten to do what she knew they had planned, but the fear of knowing how close she was had terrified her.  
  
"You are very foolish to have come here so late," said a cool, crisp voice behind her. Her eyes widened again and she jumped up, looking back to see who had said it (she assumed it was another man come to get her). Her eyes widened even more as they took in what stood in front of her. Long, white hair shining silver in the moonlight. Cool, violet eyes that peered at her, seeming to see right to her soul. Beautiful, flowing violet robes. Angelic wings that shined silver. It was her Angel!  
  
"My Angel," she wispered softly, moving forward daringly.  
  
"I told you- I am not an angel," Yue said crisply. He had made a mistake by talking to her, he knew it. But it was too late for trying to hide that he was real, anyways. His other half had met her in the park that day, and had seen the feather. His other half may not have known what the feather was from, for it could have quite easily have belonged to some kind of bird. But Yue knew- he knew that she would have kept anything he had dropped, and probably kept it with her somehow.  
  
"But, you look so much like one- Are you a fallen Angel?" Her voice was soft and silvery as she spoke, looking at him with amazed, wide jade green eyes.  
  
"No- I am not an Angel of any kind," he replied akwardly, wondering why he was even bothering to talk to this foolish young girl.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"I have to know, please!"  
  
"It is none of your concern."  
  
Aya frowned as she looked to him. He was sounding sort of like a broken record. Then, she did something completely daring. She walked right up to him and threw her arms around him in a gentle (though aquward) embrace.  
  
"What-" Yue was too shocked to shake her off as he looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"My Angel, I don't care if that isn't what you are, you are still- my Angel," she whispered softly, her eyes closed as she hugged him.  
  
The two of them stood in silence as the time passed. Yue noticed her beginning to nod off and realized that he too had to go. Though his other half was sleeping, his transformation back would wake him. And his other half needed the rest. "I need to go, and so do you," he said cooly, looking down at her.  
  
Sleepy, jade green eyes looked back up at him. "Please, I don't want to leave you, take me back with you," she spoke softly.  
  
"I cannot- But" he said as he noticed that she was about to speak again. "I will take you home."  
  
She smiled softly as he scooped her up, wondering why he was bothering with this foolish young girl. What had gotten into him? This most certainly wasn't like him at all.  
  
He took flight in silence, still holding the young girl. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have cared what happened to her, she is not my Misstress. I should have just kept going. Why did I help her? Yue continued to think about these things before Aya's words interupted his thoughts. "It's that house, over there, with the white gate," she said. "My room is out back, the window is open-"  
  
Yue nodded and proceeded to her window and flew through the opened window silently, though it was somewhat difficult, considering it wasn't a very large window. He went to leave as Aya spoke again.  
  
"When can I see you again?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Aya's eyes widened at his response. "What? No! Please, I have to see you again!"  
  
Yue looked back at her eyes, watching as they began to water. He was silent a few moments before he spoke. "Alright. You can see me again. Three nights from now, I will be at the park. The same place you saw me the first time," he said crisply, instantly regretting making the apointment.  
  
"Ahh! Thank-you so much!" she said, her voice still soft.  
  
Yue was on his way out the window when she called gently out to him. "My name is Aya! Please, tell me yours!"  
  
He looked back, hesitant for a moment. "Yue." And then he was gone.  
  
"Yue-" she repeated to herself softly before she crept into bed. "A beautiful name for my beautiful Angel."  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: God, I didn't really realize just how long that was! One word shy of 1600 words! That really is a lot of words. Well, please tell me what you think! Any ideas are welcome, too.  
  
Next Chapter: Aya is excited about her next meeting with Yue. She wants to make sure that it is perfect. But she soon finds out something that could hinder her from seeing him. Will she make it to see Yue? 


	4. Rash Thinking

Delicate Flower Petals  
  
"Rash Thinking"  
  
Mesagi: Ohh I'm so sorry! It's been sooooo long since I updated this fanfiction. Well, considering that I've been grounded for the past three weeks I supose it's not such a huge surprise that I haven't been able to update. So, now I finally get this next chapter up, for all of you who are waiting so patiently for it!  
  
********  
  
Aya sighed a bit and tapped her pencil against the paper in front of her. She was trying desperatly to get the image of her wonderus Angel on the paper, but no mater how hard she tried to draw him, the beauty that he possessed just couldn't be captured within a picture. "Ahh, I'm sure that I will be able to find some way to get his image. Hey! I can bring my camera next time we meet ." A smile crept across her face as she put the pencil and paper away. She moved over to her closet and pulled out a box. She blew off the dust that had collected on it over the last year and then opened it, revealing a whole treasure trove of photographic supplies.  
  
She carefully took out the silver camera and a roll of film. She had gotten this stuff a while back, when she had been really into taking pictures. She had taken some beautiful pictures of many of the local land marks and even pictures of the many places she had visited.  
  
She quickly placed the new roll of film into the camera, amazed that she still even knew how to do it properly with such an expencive and complicated camera.  
  
With that out of the way, she made her way quite cheerfully out of her room, a smile on her face. Only two more nights to go and she would be able to see her Angel once more.  
  
"Aya dear, please come down here a moment," rang her mother's voice rang out through the near silence of the house to her. Aya frowned a bit. Whenever her mother called her 'Aya dear' it always meant that something was up. With a sigh she made her way down the stairs and into the living room, where her mother and father were standing, a smile on both of their faces.  
  
"What is it?" She asked softly, watching her parents cautiously.  
  
"Well, Aya dear, your father and I have decided that we are going to take another trip. This time, we are going to a rather small city in Canada," her mother replied, still smiling sweetly.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Why, you are coming along with us this time my dear," her father's strong voice boomed, a smile still on his face.  
  
"How long will we be going?" Aya's heart was beating quickly.  
  
"Three weeks," came her mother's sweet voice.  
  
Three weeks! No! "When are we leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning dear," her mother continued talking.  
  
Tomorrow morning! She would miss Yue-san! No! She had to think of something, anything, that would allow her to stay in Japan so that she could see her Angel. There was no possible way that she could miss meeting him. "I can't go."  
  
Her mother looked surprised. There had never been a time when Aya had refused going to somewhere new. "May I ask why?"  
  
Her mind raced. She had to think of something that she could say that would allow her to stay. "I've decided to move out," she said quickly, knowing that it had been a bad choice. But she /was/ 19 now, so why couldn't she move out on her own?  
  
Her father took a turn to look completely shocked now. "Moving out? Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I'm getting my own place, and I need to stay around here so I can get a place and move my things there," she replied, knowing that she would have to follow through with her plan.  
  
"But, can't you go with us before that dear?" her mother asked, still surprised.  
  
"No, I really want to get this over with," she replied.  
  
"I'm not very impressed with you, Aya. This decision is very rash and un- thought out! You're being unreasonable," her father replied, his voice stern.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm 19 and I can take care of myself. I'm going to move out, and that's that!" She shouted, running out of the living room and up the stairs. She had never before shouted at her parents, but she had done so now. Had she become so obsessed with her Angel already that she was acting strangely?  
  
***  
  
The house was silent as Aya sat in her room, looking through the paper for places for rent. She didn't want to move into a big house to live in on her own. Hell, even this house was a bit too big for her, even though there was her and her parents. Her eyes skimmed across the paper, a sigh escaping her again. "Why did I have to say such a thing like that? I could have merely said I didn't want to go ."  
  
But she knew that she had done the right thing. Here, she was simply leading a life that was far too coushy and she needed to make it on her own. "Here's one! One bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and dining room. Wow, that's fairly nice. And the price isn't too much. I can afford to stay there while I look for a job. My bank account is probably large enough for me to be able to stay in an appartment three times as large for ten whole years-" she sighed and shook her head. Well, it would do fine. She took the number and put the paper away. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Whew, not a very good chapter, but I'm glad I got it done. Perhaps the next chapter will be more eventful .  
  
Next Chapter: Aya goes to look at the apartment and runs into a certain someone for the second time. 


	5. Unlikely Pairing

Delicate Flower Petals  
  
"Unlikely Pairing"  
  
Mesagi: God, it's been forever since I've written a chapter . Well, that's not entirely true. I wrote a chapter at my father's house, but Fanfiction.net wouldn't accept it cuz it was in txt format. Ohh well . Here for you I've got the next chapter!  
  
********  
  
Aya watched the buildings go by as she sat on the bus. Sure, she could have quite easily have just taken the family limo, but she wanted to be more normal, instead of part of the high-class life she now enjoyed. It was hard, that much was certain. She had no choice on her family. Almost every day she wished she could have been born into a middle-class family.  
  
Blinking, she realized that the next stop was supposed to be hers, so she pulled on the string, hearing the familiar ding that signaled that a stop had been requested. As the bus slowed to a stop, she stood and pushed out past the people standing, leaving it. Watching it trudge down the busy street, she pushed through the crowds and made her way onto one of the side streets, awed by the sudden chance in atmosphere.  
  
Lining the streets, sakura blossom trees stood tall in full bloom. The beautiful, pink petals floated around her and landed noiselessly on the ground. A warm smile came to Aya's face as she watched; jade green eyes filled with joy to watch one of nature's finest works of art take place. A sigh passed across her lips as she continued down the street, off towards the apartment building she was supposed to be looking at today.  
  
Upon finding it, she entered the main lobby and looked at the intercom system. Examining the names by the numbers, and the buttons by the names, she carefully picked out the name of the landlord. Pushing the buzzer, she waited patiently, explaining who she was and why she was here. It took a moment, but the landlord showed up and took her up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Coming down the stairs again, Aya sighed. It had only been five minutes since she had gone up. Fighting back the urge to cry, she looked rather gloomy, her head bowed slightly. The apartment was already rented out. It seemed that there had been an error when the landlord had told her to come see the apartment. It had been taken since last week.  
  
"Oh, hello again! Why do you seem so sad?" came a familiar, friendly voice from just below her. Looking down, she smiled softly to see the smiling, yet concerned, face of Yukito.  
  
"Ohh, Yukito-san!" she spoke suddenly, a rather wide grin spreading across her face. Her sad mood seemed to have disappeared with the arrival of the young adult. "I'm glad to see you again . It's nothing really, I've just found out the apartment I was going to look at is already rented ." she sighed slightly after this comment.  
  
"I see. That's really a shame. That seems to happen all the time in this building. The landlord is kind of absent minded ."  
  
"I suppose so . I was just hoping that I would be able to get out of my home and live on my own. It's alright . I'm sure I'll find another apartment."  
  
"I don't know about that. Apartments are really scarce around here these days. So many students coming here for our courses on computers." Suddenly, Yukito's eyes lit up and he smiled cheerfully. "I know! I've got a spare bedroom, and it's so empty right now, it's almost depressing. You could come to live with me if you'd like, we can be roommates!"  
  
Blinking a few times, Aya thought about this and then smiled. She really did like that idea. She thought that Yukito was a wonderful person, and very kind at that. "Ohh, really? That's wonderful! Thank-you Yukito!" Her face was now lit up, full of cheer at the idea of having a roommate.  
  
"Well, you can start moving your things tomorrow. I'll be home, no worries!" He smiled up at her as he came up the stairs. "See you tomorrow, Aya-san."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Farewell." With that, she started down the stairs again.  
  
"Hey, Aya-san! Heads up!"  
  
Blinking, she turned in time to catch a candy wrapped in a pink wrapper. She looked down at it in her hands and looked up at Yukito. He smiled and waved. Smiling in return, she felt a warm glow rise within her. Things were looking up.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Well, finally you've a chapter to read. Hope you liked it. Please, comments and suggestions are always welcome! Bye for now!  
  
Next Chapter: Aya starts moving her things into Yukito's apartment, with some help from a friend of his. There's also a young girl there, too. Who are these strange new people? And why does Aya get a strange feeling around them? 


	6. New Friends

Delicate Flower Petals  
  
"New Friends"  
  
Mesagi: Muwaha! Hello again, I'm back with a new chapter of Delicate Flower Petals for you all. I realize that I've been neglecting this story, but my brain has been fried with stress and school work . And now I'm babysitting every weekday night from 4pm till 10pm . So you can imagine why it is that I'm almost dead tired when I get home. Rare is the opportunity I get to do anything besides sleep and homework. In any event, here you are, the next chapter in a story you all seem to like. Ohh! By the way, please check out my newest story, Shattered Dreams . It's the sequel to Shadowed Hopes. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
********  
  
Aya awoke the next morning, sunlight streaming through her window and cast blocks of light on her bed and walls. A smile spread across her bed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. A great yawn escaped her as she stretched and then swung her feet over the side of the bed, slipped them into a pair of bunny slippers, and stood up.  
  
Gazing out the window, jade green eyes were filled with the knowledge that she would see her Angel again tonight. She trembled with the joy that filled her and she leapt up, her smile becoming a broad, cheerful grin. Today she would also be moving in with Yukito-san. She hummed cheerfully as she got dressed in a simple pair of slightly faded blue jeans and a plain red shirt to go along with it, and white socks of course. Skipping down the stairs to the kitchen, where the maid brought her breakfast to her, she smiled as she ate, thanking the hard working woman.  
  
She munched thoughtfully on a piece of toast when her phone rang. Leaping up she skipped over to it and picked it up. She was greeted at the other end by the moving people she had called when she had gotten home last night.  
  
"We're ready to come any time, Miss Aya," came the male voice at the other end of the line. "Come right over then! Everything is ready."  
  
It was true enough, she had spent the better part of the night packing the things she would need, like her clothes, the trinkets she kept on her dresser, and a number of other things she thought would at least be nice to have. Though she wanted a normal life, the thing is that she had been raised by a rich family, and did like her luxuries, no matter how much she tried to deny it.  
  
With that, she hung up the phone and marched back to the dining room table and finished her breakfast. There was so much to do today!  
  
***  
  
Yukito rushed around his apartment, sweeping, mopping . There was so much to do before Aya arrived, the place had to be clean. He had never had a roommate before; he thought that it would be an interesting experience. Already the spare bedroom had been cleared out for her things to be moved in, and there was even a closet in the hall cleared for her to put anything extra that she would have. He hoped she would bring a deep freeze . there would be more room for his snacks.  
  
***  
  
Aya stood at home, instructing the movers what things were to be taken, and what was to be left. One worker kept looking at her in a funny way, and she felt very awkward every time he did so. He was really tall, and he had really dark hair, and deep brown eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she ignored his almost glaring glances as he went past her, and just continued to instruct the workers.  
  
***  
  
Yukito rushed to the door and opened it, expecting the movers, even if it was early. He smiled cheerfully when he saw that it was Sakura. "Hello!" came his cheerful greeting as he stepped aside to let the young girl enter his apartment. "What brings you here, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I just wanted to bring you some cookies to welcome your new room-mate! Is she here yet?" Sakura responded, looking around the sparkling clean apartment.  
  
"No, not yet . She should be here soon, with the movers."  
  
"Can I stay so I can meet her?"  
  
"Of course you can!"  
  
Kero-chan popped out of Sakura's bag and gasped for breath, panting. "Fresh air! AND COOKIES!" he shouted, dashing towards the neatly tied bag that Sakura held. She pulled it away and he went crashing into the wall. "Kero- chan! These cookies are for Yukito and his new room-mate, and you have to stay hidden while she's here!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"But Sakura! I want a cookie! Pleeeeeeeeease?" His eyes were big and watery as he looked to Sakura.  
  
Yukito laughed a bit and smiled, accepting the gift from Sakura. "Well, you can have one of mine, Kero-chan," he said, carefully untying the bag and reaching in, taking out a chocolate chip cookie for the Sun Guardian.  
  
"CHOCOLATE-CHIP! And you didn't leave me any Sakura! You're so horrible. Thank-you!" Though his words were scattered, it was known what Kero-chan meant. Besides, he didn't really think Sakura was horrible. He just loved cookies. This could be seen by the fact that he gobbled up the entire cookie in a single bite. "Ahh, that's great!"  
  
***  
  
Aya sat in the back of the moving truck with her things, as there had been no room in the front with the movers that had been there. She didn't mind, she was safe back here. There wasn't much in the back . just a few boxes, her dresser, her bed, a chair and her desk. She sighed slightly in the darkness of the back. It was darker than she had thought it would be. Ahh well, she would be all right. She could wait until she got to the apartment building before she got out again.  
  
It was going to be a good day . She was going to have a place to live, she was going to see Yue-san . She flushed slightly red, though there was nobody there to see it, as she gently touched the soft white feather that she had kept with her as a token.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: I realize that she hasn't done all that I said she would do this chapter, but I think this is quite enough for you all. There'll be more later.  
  
Next Chapter: Aya makes a few new friends, and gets ready to see her Angel once again. Shock fills her when she realizes the connection between everyone she is now meeting. 


	7. The Beginning of Something Strange

Delicate Flower Petals  
  
Chapter 7 - "The Beginning of Something Strange"  
  
Mesagi: GAH! It's been much too long since I wrote anything . Between school, being grounded, artwork and other writing projects, I've not been able to find the time to begin the next chapter of DFP. Now, though, I have found time to actually write. I like this story, it's going nicely and I'd like to finish it. I have major plans, and I don't think what I have is really even the tip of the iceberg . though it might be. Who knows? Well, onto the next chapter!  
  
********  
  
Yukito sat patiently in the living room with Sakura, smiling to her and laughing, talking with her. He always enjoyed talking with Sakura; she was such a sweet girl. Kero was sitting and eyeing the cookies still, though Sakura had made it quite clear that he wasn't to eat any more of them. Though she had promised to bake some more when they got back home, and that seemed to have subdued his sweet tooth for the time being.  
  
***  
  
It was a good, solid hour before the moving van had arrived, traffic having kept it from reaching its destination any sooner. Aya was quite glad when she felt the van stop, and the engines turn off. Soon after she saw the crack of light as the back was opened and she was greeted with the glaring eyes of the dark haired mover. Feeling awkward again, she moved swiftly out of the van to be out of the mover's way.  
  
Watching with a slight smile on her face for a short time, Aya's thoughts were elsewhere, her thoughts drifting to the events that would take place that very night. She would return to the park and speak with her angel . He claimed not to be an angel, but still, to her, that was what he would be. He was so beautiful . how could he not be?  
  
"Hey, keep out of the way," came a voice, and she jumped. Seeing the dark haired mover, she again felt awkward and backed out of his way, only to fall in the way of another mover. "Just go inside," spoke the dark haired mover in an irritated manner, and she swiftly replied if for nothing else but to get away from him.  
  
Climbing the few stairs up to the apartment that she now would share with Yukito, she pushed the door open.  
  
***  
  
Sakura blinked and looked out the window, a presence filling her for a moment, though it was soon gone.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, what is it?" Kero asked, looking curiously at her at her sudden movement.  
  
"Ohh, it's nothing Kero-chan," she replied, waving her hands in front of her with a nervous smile. She glanced out the window again for good measure, and saw the moving truck. "Ohh! They're here!"  
  
Yukito blinked and looked out the window as well. "So they are . Kero-chan, it would be best if you went back into Sakura-chan's back-pack," he spoke wisely, smiling in his usual kind manner.  
  
"I don't waaaanna," he complained, but never the less, he went into the cute bear shaped pack that Sakura usually had with her, in order to keep Kero out of sight.  
  
The door was opened shortly after, and Aya stepped into the apartment with a smile on her face, shy and nervous when she saw Sakura there. "H . Hello," she spoke softly, smiling kindly to the young girl.  
  
"Stay out of the way," came the same voice of the dark haired mover that she had heard several times before. Again, out of her awkwardness and nervousness to be around the older man, she hurried out of the way and into the living room, where Yukito and Sakura had matched looks of surprise on their faces upon seeing the dark haired mover.  
  
"Touya-san!" Yukito exclaimed, standing quickly to greet his friend, as well as to help him with the heavy box that he was carrying. "I don't need your help," Touya replied irritably, though he made no movement to keep Yukito from taking the box from him.  
  
"Gya! Oniichan!" Sakura exclaimed after Yukito, blinking in surprise. "You always have a new job ."  
  
"Shut up," he replied, not even in the mood to pick on his little sister. He had to be in a bad mood if he wouldn't even make fun of her. Secretly he had already grown a very strong dislike for this Aya girl. A rich girl from across town, coming from her nice, large home, and moving into such a small apartment. And with Yukito no less. Why did she move in here, instead of into some elaborate apartment where he could be sure that she would leave Yukito alone?  
  
"Ahh . You . already all know each other," Aya spoke softly, blushing a bit in embarrassment. This was growing to be a very interesting encounter.  
  
"Gomen! Where are my manners? This cute girl here is Sakura-chan, and this is her older brother Touya," Yukito said with a bright smile, oblivious to the irritated mood that Touya was in. Sakura curtseyed and smiled when introduced, and Touya just grunted and returned to his work. The sooner he got it done, the sooner he could leave.  
  
"Ah! I have a present for you," Sakura spoke brightly, moving over to Aya and producing a tied package for her. The young girl smiled brightly as Aya took it. Aya was presently surprised when she opened it to find the home baked cookies.  
  
"They look wonderful, thank-you Sakura-chan," she spoke softly, a bright smile on her face.  
  
In Sakura's bag, Kero shivered and worked hard to keep himself from bursting forth to take one of the cookies. How could he resist? They were chocolate chip!  
  
"I will save them for now, I had a big lunch before I left and they wouldn't be appreciated properly! I will tell you how they tasted, though I have no doubt that they will taste great!" she added, more cheerful and comfortable around this girl. She had a warm feeling around her that seemed strangely similar to that of Yue.  
  
Sakura tilted her head to the side upon seeing the feather charm that was around Aya's neck. Aya had forgotten to tuck it back safely into the confines of her shirt, leaving it dangling to be openly seen. Sakura's eyes widened and then quickly, she hid the expression of recognize that came to her face. Thoughts raced through the young magician's head as she smiled, nervous.   
  
***  
  
Aya smiled and waved as Sakura and Touya left, and she still received some rather nasty glares from Touya, which she flinched back from. She felt like she was invading on something very important for him. It was something greater than friendship, and she knew it. Yukito didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he seemed quite glad to have someone living with him.  
  
"Someone to share lonely hours with!" had been his cheerful comment.  
  
Gently, Aya touched a hand to the feather that she wore, a slightly warm feeling filling her. She was so comfortable here, in this new place. Yukito felt familiar, despite the fact that she had only met him in the park a short time ago.   
  
With a soft smile she retreated to the room that would soon be shaped into her bedroom. Now, only the bed and dresser were set up, with everything else packed away in boxes. Over the next few days, she would have fun unpacking her things and setting up her room as she felt it would suit.  
  
That wasn't important though. She just had to stay awake for now, pretending to be asleep, until the time was right for her to get up and go meet her Angel once again.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Well, hope you enjoyed that. Tis all I can offer you for the moment. There will be another chapter soon, though probably not for a bit. There seems to be growing gaps of time where I have nothing to present for my *cough, cough* loyal *cough, cough* fans.  
  
---  
  
Next Chapter: Aya leaves to meet her Angel, but before she leaves, she notices that Yukito is missing from the apartment. Strange things seem to be happening all around her, and she can't figure any of it out. 


End file.
